Las nuevas aventuras de Gorillaz
by IzUkI chan uchiha
Summary: Hey! ahora regreso con las segunda temporada y gracias por aquellos que si quieres la segunda temporada tratare de hacer la historia cada sábado y domingo si puedo... otra cosa era que si gustan dejen sus comentarios pero lo que mas me importa es que que les guste las historia... sin mas espero que les guste sus nuevas locuras y aventuras y comenzamos con algo sencillo :DD
1. unos Gorillaz ocultos

**ONE MORE TIME...ONE MORE TIME! xDD me gusta esa canción... estem bien ESTA ES LA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA Y LE DOY GRACIAS A marati2011 Y A isidora n.n QUE CREO YO QUE SON LAS QUE LES GUSTA MIS HISTORIAS x) BUENO Y PARA LO QUE QUIEREN SABER CUAL ES LA PRIMERA TEMPORADA PUES ME GUSTARIA QUE LAS LEYERAN BUENO YA DESPUÉS SUBIRÉ UN CAPITULO MAS INTERESANTE ASI QUE ESO ES TODO HAYYYYYYYYYYYYY LES VA!**

* * *

_Temporada 2_

Capitulo 1: unos Gorillaz ocultos

Una mañana el despertador estaba sonando, en la cama un bulto se observaba hasta que de hay salio... nuestro querido amigo 2-D... el con pereza se sentó en la orilla de la cama, después aun con pereza se levanto en dirección al baño daba pasos torpes que parecía como si fuera a caerse, se miro en el espejo abrió su boca y luego saco la lengua, salio del baño para dirigirse a su armario, aventó ropa casi por todos lado hasta que salio del cuarto con una playera con el triangulo enfrente, un pantalón y sus originales converse. Cuando bajo de su cuarto, se fue hacia la puerta que casi se encontraba enfrente, toco una vez para luego abrir y encontrarse a Noodle dormida, ella sonrío aun estando dormida, 2-D cerro la puerta y toco la que se encontraba alado, toco de nuevo y al abrir se encontró con (de echo este capitulo esta basado en el vídeo de DO YA THING, pero no recuerdo como se llama el que se encontró 2-D con los brazos levantado y dos "tipos" alado de el con una cubeta pero saltaremos esta parte por mi culpa...LO LAMENTO!), 2-D cerro la puerta rápido hiso una mueca de asco y toco la puerta que estaba alado, cuando abrió la puerta todo estaba oscuro solo podía oír lo que le pareció lloriqueo de Murdoc, cuando intento buscar con la mirada dentro del cuarto, Murdoc se asomo por la puerta dándole un susto a 2-D , Murdoc salio y tomo su silla "eléctrica" para no bajar las escaleras pero la silla se había atorado y Murdoc daba jalones a la palanca hasta que funciono y siguió avanzando, 2-D subió el otro lado de las escaleras y cuando entro a la sala vio a Boogieman leyendo el periódico, el desaparto la mirada para ver a 2-D y luego siguió leyendo, 2-D bajo y Murdoc todavía estaba sentado en la silla mientras bajaba lentamente, después la silla se volvió a atorar, y mientras Murdoc daba de nuevo jalones a la palanca 2-D aprovecho para bajar pero cuando paso delante de el, Murdoc le dio un gruñido y 2-D se aparto rápidamente, se miraron un segundo y 2-D bajo completamente a la cocina, tomo dos panes y los puso en la tostadora con un poco de pereza, cuando estaban listos uno de los panes cayo en un tazón lleno de orejas quien sabes porque tenían orejas, pero cuando 2-D levanto el pan se llevo consigo una oreja, fue a abrir el refrigerador y cuando lo abrió dentro estaba...( no ya enserio fracasare si no me acuerdo del nombre si alguien sabe como se llama me lo dicen porfis? xD según algunos también es un EVANGELISTA), en fin el "tipo" le ofreció mermelada y leche, 2-D solo lo miro confuso, mientras Murdoc seguía bajando con su silla que alcanza la velocidad de la luz, 2-D se sentó en la mesa mirando unos de los cómics que había en le periódico, y uno de esos cómics estaba el y Murdoc aunque Murdoc parecía mas "amistoso", cuando 2-D retiro el periódico se encontró con Murdoc con una cara de las que pone casi siempre, el levanto un zapato o mejor dicho un "tenis" de 2-D, el solo negó con la cabeza y Murdoc le pego enseguida con el zapato o tenis, 2-D se sobo la cabeza y Murdoc se dirigió a la habitación que estaba justo en la cocina, cuando 2-D also la mirada Murdoc lo miro mal haciendo que el pobre 2-D no le dirigiera la mirada, Murdoc cerro la puerta lentamente sin quitar la vista de el, cuando el cerro la puerta 2-D se quedo mirando su pan con al oreja encima con disgusto, luego miro la radio y la apago, 2-D se levanto de la mesa tomo un suéter café y mientras salia de ese "enorme" departamento escucho a Murdoc hablar, mientras dentro en donde estaba el estaba platicando con la imagen de una Hawaiana de cartón y colocaba la canción de 5/4, 2-D estaba en la entrada cerrándose el cierre del suéter, y delante de el estaba un chimpanse o creo que eso era entregándole un sobre, 2-D lo tomo de mala gana y lo miro, en el decía "notificación de desalojo" se sorprendió al leerlo pero no se le noto, dio un suspiro y siguió su camino tranquilo.  
En la parte del techo de la casa estaba Russel acostado y no era pequeño como antes se había vuelto enorme otravez por un accidente que provoco Damon (lo contare después) y un ancla estaba sujetada por la parte de la ventana y esa ancla sostenía el molino de Noodle pero estaba destrozado.  
Mientras que nuestras querida Noodle apenas despertaba, abrió los ojos lentamente y se levanto, ella agarro un short negro y una playera blanca que en ella decía "I love Japan" se cepillo en cabello y lo amarro en su peinado de siempre, después fue al baño lavo sus dientes y bajo a al cocina, ella logro escuchar la música de 5/4 que se apoderaba de la cocina, Noodle agarro la leche, un plato y se sirvió cereal. Mientras que desde las escaleras venían bajando...todos...  
D: que uno no puede estar tranquilo en una mañana?-  
J: no te quejes tu también haces lo mismo cuando despiertas temprano-  
Dale: ya esta?-  
N: ya esta que?-  
Dale: Murdoc ya reparo a Cyborg?-  
N: no se-  
T: o vamos Daley ya pasaron 3 años que Murdoc te dice que reparara a esa cosa y no lo hace-  
Dale: sabia que no debería confiar en el-  
N: y apenas te das cuenta?-  
D: OUCH MI PIE!-  
J: y ahora que te pasa mi extraño amigo?-  
D: se me durmió el pie...- Damon al querer dar un paso se cayo  
J: no seas exagerado-  
D: lo dices por que no sientes esas cosquillas-  
J: lo digo porque no se para que te tiras al suelo-  
M: HEY DEJEN ESE PUTO ALBOROTO!-  
J: genial ahora vienes Murdoc para arruinarnos la vida otra vez-  
M: YO? LO DICE EL QUE NECESITA CASA-  
J: tu vendiste Kong para pagar el jodido dinero que debías-  
M: era necesario-  
Dale: cada mañana es lo mismo siempre peleas-  
N: tranquilo te acostumbraras-  
Boo: otra hermosa mañana eh?- llegaba Boogieman seguida de Paula  
P: sabia que debí a verme ido por mi cuenta-  
M: GENIAL PAULA GENIAL! ...PUEDES IR HACIENDO TUS PUTAS MALETAS Y TE LARGAS!-  
P: cuando estas enojado siempre me dices lo mismo y no me eh ido-  
M: A TI Y A ESE CARA DE MOSCO LES DI UNA OPORTUNIDAD Y LOS DEJE VIVIR CONMIGO ASÍ QUE OBEDECERÁN MIS REGLAS!-  
Boo: tampoco te pases de listo...-  
J: tu y tus reglas ya me tienes harto-  
M: POR MI YA TE PUEDES IR!-  
D: alguien ayúdeme se me durmió el pie-  
M: GENIAL AHORA EL IDIOTA ESTA SUFRIENDO!-  
Dale: en que momento repararas a Cyborg-  
M: mañana ahora si mañana-  
Dale: llevas tres años diciendo lo mismo-  
M: enserio pues no me di cuenta-  
Dale: PÚDRETE-  
D: MI PIE!-  
J: REGLAS Y MAS REGLAS-  
P: DIARIO ESTOY ABURRIDA-  
Boo: DEBÍ A VERTE MANDADO AL INFIERNO!-  
M: PUES JÓDANSE!- mientras todos peleaban menos Noodle que comía pacíficamente su cereal, hasta que noto que alguien importante faltaba, ella dejo el cereal en la mesa y dio un golpe igual en la mesa que hiso que todos le pusieran atención.  
N: DONDE ESTA 2-D!- todos se miraron entre si confusos al descubrir que 2-D no estaba mientras que Noodle se le ponían los ojos cristalizados casi apunto de llorar.

_Continuara..._


	2. Problemas

**Holaaaaa! bueno disculpen si el capitulo esta muy feo pero así empezara ya después le daré dando emoción y disculpen si es muy corto pero luego se me hace tarde y lo hago al asar xDD en finnnnn eso es todo hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy les va :D**

* * *

_Temporada 2_

_Capitulo 2: problemas_

Cuando todos preguntaban por 2-D vieron que Noodle se cubría los ojos para que no ls vieran llorar.  
Dale: que te sucede?-  
N: no es de tu incumbencia-  
D: nos preocupamos por ti-  
N: no tienen por que hacerlo-  
M: no empieces de sentimental-  
N: bueno si no te importa como estoy pues vete-  
J: dijiste que no tenemos por que preocuparnos por ti-  
N: no dije eso-  
J: ... que pasa contigo-  
N: acaso no te importa?-  
Dale: dijiste que no es de nuestra incumbencia saber que ta pasa-  
N: yo no dije eso- todos miraron a Noodle con una cara de desesperación hasta que oyeron la puerta abrirse y justo llegaba 2-D entrando a la cocina, 2-D se sorprendió al ver como todos se le quedaban mirando.  
2D: que paso?... porque me miran así?-  
N: 2-D!- Noodle corrió hacia el para abrazarlo y al instante le correspondió, todos miraron medio confusos a los dos cuando 2-D le había susurrado algo a Noodle y ella se fue.  
M: que le dijiste?-  
2D: algo...-  
J: soy yo o Noodle anda igual que Damon de bipolar-  
D: yo que?-  
T: esta en sus días-  
Dale: silencio enano no creo que sea eso-  
P: menopausia?-  
2D: oigan no es nada de eso-  
M: entonces es... que esta embarazada?-  
2D: si... QUE! ...NO... NO... NO ES NADA DE ESO-  
J: es verdad... ella tiene los síntomas de una embarazada-  
2D: y como puedes probarlo?-  
J: ayer ella me dijo que tenia nauseas... la segunda razón es porque estaba muy cansada... la tercera es muchos antojos-  
2D: no enserio no... creo... que sea algo así-  
M: que te dije sobre usar protección face-ache-  
P: ahora le recomiendas?-  
2D: enserio creo que esto es una mal entendido-  
M: si en verdad esto es un mal entendido ve y pregúntale-  
2D: em...y-yo?-  
M: si estúpido-  
2D: bueno iré...-

_5 minutos después..._

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa jugando cartas hasta que vieron a Noodle salir enojada con un suéter azul y 2-D bajaba las escaleras sobándose la mejilla.  
M: veo que no fue del todo bien-  
2D: tu crees?-  
D: ahora que hacemos-  
M: mm...2-D?-  
2D: que?-  
M: cuando fue la ultima vez que intimaste con ella...-  
2D: pero que dices?...-  
J: eso no se pregunta Murdoc-  
M: bueno si la pregunta es tan privada no digo nada-  
DAle: yo tengo una idea para ver si Noodle esta embarazada-  
T: habla...-  
Dale: que todos hagamos el intento de preguntarle-  
2D: esta enojada conmigo ahora-  
Dale: contigo pero con nosotros no-  
D: donde se fue-  
2D: seguramente al parque-  
M: bien de esto me encargo yo-  
J: arruinaras el plan-  
M: no lo creo...- sin que diga nada mas salio del apartamento y fue en dirección al parque en donde encontró a Noodle sentada en una banca, Murdoc se acerco a ella lentamente y la abrazo, Noodle no se movió ni dijo nada, Murdoc la abrazo unos minutos hasta que le susurro al oído...  
M: "estas embarazada?"- Noodle bajo aun mas la cabeza para luego darle un puñetazo en la nariz e irse de una vez, Noodle entro al departamento encaminándose a su cuarto cuando estaba apunto de llegar un brazo le bloquea el camino y era Jamie acompañado por Damon.  
J: di la verdad Noodle-  
N: de que?-  
J: tu sabes de lo que hablamos-  
N: no... no se de que hablan-  
J: pues... de que tu...-  
D: ESTAS EMBARAZADA!?- Noodle dio un golpe a la pared y con eso era una seña de fastidio antes de poder correr, Noodle les puso el pie y ellos cayeron, ella sea acerco tronando sus nudillos.  
N: dejes de estar fastidiando con eso..- empezó a acercarse a ellos lentamente mientras que Damon y Jamie no pudieron evitar abrazarse por el terror, hasta que siente que alguien la abraza por atrás y le susurra..."acompáñame"... Noodle los dejo y lo acompaño, ambos salieron del apartamento, Noodle cubría su cabeza con el gorro mirando el suelo...  
Dale: te apetece un helado?-  
N: para eso querías que te acompañara?-  
Dale: no exactamente-  
N: que es lo que quieres-  
Dale: tu solo acompáñame-

_Mientras tanto..._

M: porque tu y tu no intentaron preguntarle a Noodle?-  
P: yo no quería- decía Paula mientras limpiaba la sangre que escurría de la nariz de Murdoc por el golpe de Noodle  
T: yo porque no tenia ganas-  
M: son unos inútiles-  
P: algún problema con eso?-  
M: mejor cállate- mientras en eso Boogieman aparece de la nada  
Boo: Murdoc necesito que vengas un momento-  
M: para que-  
Boo: te interesara- Murdoc lo siguió y luego entraron a una habitación en la que hablaron de un problema.  
Después de varios minutos Noodle llego acompañada por Daley y ambos cargaban muchas bolsas, Noodle sin decir nada mas se fue corriendo al baño con una de las bolsas, Boogieman y Murdoc salieron de la habitación, 2-D al momento de ver a Murdoc se acerco para decirle  
2D: Murdoc... esta mañana...llego un...- el no pudo terminar porque Murdoc le tapo la boca y le dijo entre dientes...  
M: dile a todos que preparen su equipaje que no sea tan pesado y que es lo que ibas a decir?..-  
2D: nos desalojaran-  
M: mejor para nosotros ve y diles- en el momento en que soltó a 2-D el se fue para avisarle a los demás, Murdoc bajo al sótano en donde movió varias cajas hasta que encontró el cuerpo de Cyborg cubierto de polvo, Murdoc la levanto y con un trapo húmedo le limpio el polvo, agarro su caja de herramientas primero le reparo las abolladuras, para luego empezar a repararla.

_En la mañana..._

Murdoc tocaba el cuarto te todos para que despertaran y al instante salieron soñolientos.  
M: recojan sus maletas-  
N: a donde vamos-  
M: solo agarren sus maletas y vamonos en el camino les explico- todos obedecieron a Murdoc y cuando salieron había una camioneta y en el copiloto vieron a alguien muy familiar...  
2D: cyborg?-  
M: suban a la camioneta después la saludan- cuando todos subieron Murdoc salio del auto un momento para avisarle a Russel donde iban, Russel también tenia que ir a un lugar en especial para lograr volver a su tamaño normal, entonces decididos todos partieron.  
P: nos puedes decir a donde vamos?-  
M: no-  
N: dijiste que nos lo dirías en el camino-  
M: no-  
Dale: cuando reparaste a Cyborg-  
T: que estupidez-  
M: no-  
D: yo quería ir al baño-  
M: no-  
J: tengo hambre-  
2D: y yo también  
M: NO!- todos se quedaron callados por el grito que dio Murdoc y solo se sentaron como niños bien portados, ellos se miraban entre si para ver quien sabia algo sobre porque Murdoc hacia tal cosa, Noodle se acerco a Cyborg y le susurro.  
N: "no sabes porque razón Murdoc nos lleva"- Cyborg negó con la cabeza y le respondió...  
Cyborg: "solo se que corren un gran peligro"- dicho esto Noodle regreso a su asiento un poco incomoda, mientras que Murdoc iba un poco desesperado manejando, tras manejar horas y horas Murdoc paro en un hotel en donde todos se hospedaron.

_Mientras..._

Diablo: como esque se a dado cuenta?-  
- no lo se amo-  
- le dije que lo matara-  
Diablo: CÁLLENSE!... EVANGELIST! VE POR ELLOS MIENTRAS MAS RÁPIDO LOS MATES MEJOR ME VENDRÍA- al escuchar los pasos mojados los mini-demonios se ocultaron rápidamente y desde las sombras una "persona" salio con una pecera en la cabeza con tentáculos saliendo del la pecera sin poder verle el rostro, pulpos pegados en sus piernas y brazos que estaban llenos de venas casi rojas y traía ropa que parecía quedarle chica, el o ella iso un gesto de obedecer al demonio y al instante desapareció.

_Continuara..._


	3. Las apariencias engañan

**DIOS! QUE CORTAS HAGO LAS HISTORIAS AHORA! ENSERIO Y ESO QUE APENAS LO BUENO COMIENZA EN FINNNN ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO YA SIN MAS PALABRAS HAYYYYYYYYYYYYYY LES VA :DDD**

* * *

_Temporada 2_

Capitulo 3: Las apariencias engañan

Cuando reservaron sus respectivos cuartos fueron a comer aunque Damon y Jamie se peleaban por el batido de arcoiris de Daley que resibia bueno comentario de su batido.

2D: Noodle no comerás nada?-  
N: ...NO!- dijo cruzándose los brazos y dándole la espalda.  
2D: necesitad comer-  
N: quien dice que necesito comer?-  
M: pues para que el bebe sea fuerte y sano-  
N: otra vez con eso?-  
J: si nos dijeras la verdad te dejaríamos en paz- Noodle se puso sonrojada y al mismo tiempo nerviosa recordó que cuando entro al baño con el test de embarazo le avía dado positivo y otro le dio negativo así que no sabia la verdad.  
2D: Noods sigues enojada conmigo?- ella negó con la cabeza un poco tímida y 2-D para no mas rodeos la abrazo, todos después de comer se fueron a sus cuartos, pero Murdoc se quedo en el casino que se encontraba en el hotel y cuando regreso medio ebrio caminando en los pasillos del hotel escucho un par de voces que le irisaron la piel, empezó a caminar mas rápido pero las voces se seguía escuchando, lleno de tencion Murdoc volteo y vio a un monstruo que en realidad era el evangelista que caminaba lento derramando agua a dirección a Murdoc, el se cayo del susto hasta que Boogieman apareció detrás de el.  
Boo: tenemos que salir de aquí Murdoc lo mas rápido que podamos- Murdoc trago saliva y se levanto de golpe el y boogieman fueron por los chicos y sin poder agarrar nada de sus pertenencias se levantaron de la cama y corrieron en dirección a la salida, cuando estuvieron apunto de llegar a la puerta de salida el evangelista salio de un agujero jalando a Noodle, 2-D quiso ir a salvarla pero Boogieman lo agarro del brazo y le negó con la cabeza, el no se quedo hay daba galones le daba patadas para que lo soltara pero todo fue en vano porque lo jalo camino a la camioneta, al subir a la camioneta solo pudieron ver como las luces del hotel desaparecían mientras se alejaban, 2-D solo dejo escapar algunas lagrimas mientras daba golpes en la camioneta.  
M: no te preocupes 2-D la rescataremos-  
Boo: si... ademas yo se en donde se encuentra-

_En otro lado..._

Noodle salia de los escombros de piedra que había caído del techo y para salvarse del evangelista le dio una patada y se cayo en el hueco logrando que Noodle se salvara, ella sintió un leve dolor en su ojo.  
N:"rayos otra marca en mi ojo no podría ser peor"- pensó para ella misma ella regreso a la habitación en donde dormía abrió su maleta y saco una mascara parecida a la anterior solo que esta era morada y si era en mas forma de gato, su pijama estaba rasgada así que se cambio pero no se cambio del todo bien, solo se coloco una playera negra larga una short negro y sus mayas favoritas de blanco y negro, salio del lugar con su maleta en destino a encontrar a sus amigos.

_En la camioneta..._

P: a donde vamos?... a que hora llegamos?... ya mero llegamos?-  
M: si te callaras nos ayudarías muy bien-  
P: eso lo dices porque no estas aburrido-  
M: siéntate y calla-  
P: cyborg tienes algo para distraerme?-  
Cyborg: no... solo mi escopeta-  
P: genial matemos pájaros-  
M: aquí nadie matara a ningún animal-  
J: eso te incluye a ti por eso lo dices-  
M: dilo otra vez idiota y le digo a Cyborg que te mate-  
Cyborg: pero yo no...-  
M: come petroleo y calla-  
Dale: iremos por Noodle?-  
T: que parte no entiendes que iremos por ella-  
Dale: vale... ya entendí-  
2D: que tranquilos van-  
P: o 2-D se lo que sientes al perder a Noodle pero ella esta bien te lo aseguro-  
2D: y como lo puedes asegurar?-  
P: emm...ni idea-  
2D: entonces no hables-  
P: vale-  
Cyborg: estoy aburrida Murdoc-  
M: y que cojones quieres que haga-  
Cyborg: déjame matar pájaros como dijo Paula-  
M: si eso te sirve haslo- Cyborg de asomo por la ventana y apunto a uno de los pájaro que comía migajas de pan pero detrás de ella apareció Paula que le dio un leve empujón y ella desvió la escopeta a otro lado que iso asustar al pájaro.  
Cyborg: que rayos quieres Paula-  
P: o vamos robot tonta tu sabes lo que quiero-  
Cyborg: ni idea de que me hablas-  
P: vamos tu y yo a rescatar a Noodle-  
Cyborg: y porque me elijes a mi?...elije a alguien mas-  
P: no... tu eres perfecta para acompañarme-  
Cyborg: Murdoc me a dicho que no confié en personas que hicieron el mal una vez porque nunca cambiaran-  
P: yo no soy una persona mala... Noodle me perdono cuando intente destruirle la vida... gracias a ella estoy con todos ustedes por eso quiero ayudarla y se que tu también la quieres ayudar-  
Cyborg: ...tal vez-  
P: hay que idear un plan para escapar de esta camioneta e ir a rescatarla-  
Cyborg: muy bien-  
Mientras ellas ideaban su plan Murdoc seguía conduciendo, Damon y Jamie se habían quedado dormidos, 2-D miraba por la ventana lleno de tristeza, Tatto iba tranquilo, Boogieman leía la historieta que le había robado a Jamie "A por los Frebbies",Daley observaba a Cyborg con su cara de enamorado, hasta que Paula se acerco a Murdoc.  
P: Murdoc?-  
M: ahora que mierdas quieres-  
P: quiero ir al baño-  
M: te dije que fueras antes de escapar-  
P: no tenia ganas-  
M: y que quieres que haga?-  
P: que te detengas en un lugar donde se encuentren los baños- Murdoc dio un suspiro y paro en una gasolinera que también tenia baños, antes de que Paula y Cyborg fueran al baño, Daley detuvo a Cyborg.  
Cyborg: que pasa?-  
Dale: bueno em... yo solo quería...yo quería decirte...que...yo te...-  
P: NO ES HORA DE CHARLA CYBORG VEN AQUÍ!  
Cyborg: después me lo dices...- ella le dio la espalda a Daley quien se la quedo mirando con tristeza pero antes de que fuera con Paula, Cyborg con gran rapidez le dio un beso en la mejilla a Murdoc y este apenas pudo notar que era Cyborg esa acción puso mas triste a Daley. Ambas se metieron al baño y dentro ambas lleno de nervios planeaban su escape.  
P: POR HAY!- dijo Paula señalando un ventana.  
Cyborg: enserio?-  
P: si andando sal tu primero- Cyborg salio por la ventana seguida por Paula que terminaron en un callejón.  
Cyborg: que hay que hacer despues?-  
P: hay que perderles de vista-

_Mientras..._

M: las condenadas se tardan demasiado-  
2D: ya llegaran-  
M: si claro solo falta que a medio camino les de ganas otra vez-  
2D: no seas así-  
M: ...AL DIABLO LAS BUSCARE YO!- Murdoc se fue en camino a los baños cuando entro reviso cada uno de los baños pero no encontró a nadie, Murdoc pensó que tal vez había venido el evangelista y se las llevo, siendo así Murdoc salio corriendo y obligo a los demás a que subieran a la camioneta, sin que los demás supieran porque razón Murdoc arranco y salio a toda velocidad.  
Paula y Cyborg observaban como Murdoc salia disparado con el coche.  
P: bien ya los hemos perdido-  
Cyborg: pero no entiendo por que nos vamos si ellos buscaran a Noodle y nosotras no sabemos en donde se encuentra-  
P: ellos no irán a buscar a Noodle- Paula bajo la cabeza mientras que Cyborg la miraba en duda  
Cyborg: claro que si irán por ella-  
P: no... ellos se irán a otro país para no tener que arriesgarse-  
Cyborg: eso quiere decir que nos han engañado?-  
P: así es-  
Cyborg: pero que aremos ahora?-  
P: las buscaremos sin para entiendes? sin parar...- Cyborg le asintió con la cabeza y empezaron su caminata, mas a los lejos venia una chica con un gorro que tapaba su rostro, estaba corriendo lo mas rápido que podía y justo entonces esa chica choco con Paula haciendo que la chica cayera al suelo tirando le el gorro dejando ver su rostro.  
?: QUE TE PASA ESTAS DROGADA?- Paula no quiso decirle nada ya que se sorprendió por lo que colgaba en su cuello.

_Continuara..._


	4. Ashley?

**Hola! Ya se que me tarde mucho para este capitulo pero la escuela mas tarea mas regaños mas sin internet es igual a no poder subir mi historia asi que perdon y sin mas aqui les dejo el siguiente capitulo :DD**

* * *

Temporada_ 2_  
_Capitulo 4: Ashley?_

?: TE ESTOY HABLANDO!... ACASO ESTAS DROGADA!- Cyborg solo esperaba a que Paula le dijera algo pero ella seguía mirando lo que colgaba en el cuello de la chica, hasta que escucharon a un señor gritando maldiciones, la chica se levanto rápido pero el señor que la venia persiguiendo la agarro del gorro y trato de quitarle lo que tenia en la mano pero ella no soltaba en objeto.  
P: OIGA QUE LE PASA!-  
- esta mocosa me estaba tratando de robar!- dijo el señor jalando a la chica  
?: ESPERECE!... romperá mi gorrito-  
- silencio... ahora dame lo que te robaste-  
?: NO!-  
P: yo pago lo que se robo- el señor dejo de galonear a la chica y se le quedo mirando a Paula  
- bueno... si usted pagara me tiene que dar...-  
P: bla bla callese y tome- Paula le dio dos billetes y el señor los agarro  
- pero señorita es mas...-  
P: es solo un caja de chocolates no es nada de valor-  
- pero...-  
P: no lo haga mas difícil- el señor puso cara de decepción y se fue.  
?: no se quien eres pero... gracias-  
P: no tienes que agradecer...- al querer preguntarle algo mas la chica empezo a gritar pero de emoción..  
?: OH POR DIOS ES NOODLE!...DE GORILLAZ SABIA QUE TENIA LA OPORTUNIDAD DE CONOCERTE!- corrió hacia Cyborg y empezó a abrazarla  
Cyobrg: espera... aprietas muy fuerte-  
P: oye tu... como te llames... ella no es Noodle es como una doble robotica- la chica dejo de abrazarla y se entristeció.  
?: rayos y pensar que era ella-  
Cyborg: un momento tu cabello es... rosa? acaso es normal?- la chica si tenia el cabello rosa portaba una playera de manga corta de blanco y negro un short azul y un suéter negro.  
?: y dime que hay de ti? tu tienes el cabello violeta y no me quejo-  
P: oye en primera cual es tu nombre-  
?: mi nombre?... mi nombre es Ashley-  
P: bien mi nombre es Paula- ambas estrecharon la mano-  
Ashley: y que gano con decirte mi nombre- decía ella mientras destapaba la caja de chocolates y se echaba uno a la boca.  
P: bueno... tu collar-  
Ashley: shi?... que tieshe mi coshar?- decía con el chocolate todavía en la boca  
P: se me hace familiar... de echo demasiado familiar- Ashley termino de comerse el chocolate para después sacar su botella de agua, le dio un sorbo, se limpio la boca y dirijo la mirada a Paula y ella le dio un poco de miedo porque la mirada de Ashley parecía llena de odio.  
Ashley: por Murdoc cierto-  
P: eh?-  
Ashley: mi collar... te parece familiar porque lo lleva puesto Murdoc no es asi?-  
P: bueno en realidad yo...-  
Ashely: no te preocupes no se lo he robado- ella aparto un momento la mirada de Paula y ella sintió un gran alivio porque su mirada le causaba demasiada tencion a la chica Paula.  
P: pero porque tienes el mismo collar de Murdoc?- Ashley volvió a mirar a Paula pero esta vez con una mirada medio entristecida y enojada al mismo tiempo causándole otra vez la misma tencion.  
Ashley: porque gracias a mi... el tiene el collar- (recuerdan en el primer episodio de la primera temporada la chica que hiso pacto con el demonio para que hiciera el trato con Murdoc? pues es ella! miren donde la pongo 7u7) Paula se asombro a la respuesta de Ashley y a Cyborg le daba igual.  
P: en-enserio?-  
Ashley: claro! gracias a mi el pudo fundar Gorillaz y llegar a tanta fama-  
P: no te creo...-  
Ashley: como quieras aunque no me creas tengo esto todavía- pronuncio mostrandole su collar de la típica cruz bocabajo.  
P: como digas... Cyborg creo que ya nos tenemos que ir-  
Cyborg: por fin-  
Ashley: un momento... a donde van?  
P: a rescatar a una amiga-  
Ashley: rescatar?... bueno no creo que ustedes dos puedan-  
Cyobrg: quien dice que no?-  
Ashley: no les pido nada mas... tres son mejores que una-  
P: ... que rayos pretendes-  
Ashley: nada... creen que porque también soy sananica soy igual que Murdoc?... o no se equivocan amigas-  
Cyborg: no así que... hay te vez-  
P: espera Cyborg creo que tal vez podamos darle un oportunidad-  
Cyborg: que?!... no por favor no-  
P:... OYE ASHLEY TAL VEZ PODRIAS AYUDARNOS A RESCATARLA!-  
Cyborg: nooo-  
Ashley: seria un gusto-  
P: empezamos a caminar para el hotel-  
Ashley: Hotel?... el único Hotel que esta en este pueblo esta en el sentido contrario-  
P: enserio?... bueno vayamos en el sentido contrario- y es así como las tres empiezan el rescate de Noodle

_En otro lado..._

2D: pss oye Daley-  
Dale: que pasa?-  
2D: tengo un mal presentimiento sobre el supuesto rescate de Noodle-  
Dale: igual yo y no creo que podamos confiar en Murdoc-  
2D: mmmm ... piensas lo mismo que yo?-  
Dale: piensas muchas cosas así que no se-  
2D: rescatemos a Noodle los dos-  
Dale: estas loco?-  
2D: si y demasiado-  
Dale: no croe que sea buena idea-  
2D: irías si te dijera que Cyborg y Paula hicieron lo mismo-  
Dale: Cyborg?-  
2D: si-  
Dale: bueno...tal vez-  
2D: para mi eso es un si-  
Dale: pero como saldremos de aquí-  
2D: aguarda aquí-

_3 minutos después..._

Dale: MURDOC TE MATARA!-  
2D: ESO NO IMPORTA TU SIGUE CORRIENDO TAL VEZ NO SEPA QUE SALTAMOS DE LA CAMIONETA CUANDO IBA POR UNA CERVEZA!-  
Dale: BROMEAS!? SALTAMOS CUANDO EL ESTABA CASI FRENTE DE NOSOTROS!-  
2D: SIGUE CORRIENDO!-  
Dale: DE ACUERDO!- ellos iban corriendo casi en medio del desierto habían corrido como unas millas y no querían parar amenos hasta sentirse demasiado cansados.

Otro lado...

Noodle se encontraba en una cafetería y se haba quitado un momento la mascara para tomar tranquilamente su café capuchino,pero se coloco la gorra para que nadie sospechara que era Noodle, mientras tomaba su café no pudo evitar llorar...  
N: "porque siempre nos separan 2-D?" porque"- ella se recargo sobre la mesa cubriendo su rostro con su brazo y sosteniendo el café con la otra mano.  
Mientras que en la cafetería entraba Paula, Cyborg y Ashley...  
Cyborg: no entiendo porque venimos aquí-  
P: Cyborg no queremos ir con el estomago vació-  
Ashley: ademas tengo hambre en este momento-  
P: lo vez... tu porque te alimentas de aceite y nosotras necesitamos comida-  
Cyborg: ya que compren lo que van a comprar peor que sea rápido-  
Ashley: no seas delicada robot patética-  
Cyborg: cállate- la robot empujo a Ashley y ella choco con Noodle pero como casi no se le veía la cara Ashley no supo quien era.  
Ashley: lo lamento-  
N: no importa- Ashley fue con Paula a ayudarla con el pedido de comida y salieron de la cafetería.  
P: que les parece si comemos y después buscamos a Noodle?-  
Ashley: me parece bien-  
P: solo déjame guardar el dinero- mientras Paula guardaba el dinero, Noodle salio con la cabeza gacha miro un momento para el cielo sin darse cuenta de que las tres estaban hay, aunque si noto que habían tres personas pero no le tomo importancia a quienes eran, Noodle volvió a bajar la cabeza y empezó a caminar al igual que Paula, Cyborg y Ashley pero tomando sentido contrario, Paula se detuvo un momento y volteo hacia atrás y vio a Noodle pero como estaba de espaldas y con un peinado muy diferente no la reconoció y siguió su camino con las demás.

_Continuara..._


	5. Cambio de vida

**Hola! que tal están? bueno yo mal porque la maldita escuela no me deja continuar pacíficamente mi historia pero al fin la hice y echo me hache feliz xDD bueno que tengan buenos días tardes o noches en fin eso es todo adius :D aqui les va el siguiente capitulo y ya se que es corto pero aguanten 7u7 :)**

* * *

Temporada 2

_Capitulo 5: Cambio de vida_.

2D: Mes estoy cansando- dijo un 2-D tambaleante por el cansancio  
Dale: tu crees que yo no?-  
2D: bueno si tu también estas cansado porque no descasamos?-  
Dale: muy bien- los dos se sentaron en una de las bancas que era como una parada de autobuses, ambos cansados por tanta caminata querían dormirse pero antes de eso, Daley se levanta de golpe y 2-D lo mira con confucion.  
2D: que pasa?-  
Dale: que camino tomaremos?- 2-D se levanto y se puso alado de Daley al ver dos camino uno a la izquierda y otro a la derecha.  
2D: tu has de saber-  
Dale: yo no puse atención en los caminos... tu eres el que iba en la ventana así que debes saber-  
2D: claro como tu ibas tranquilo y no ibas preocupado por que capturaron a la persona que mas quieres-  
Dale: perdón señor perfecto usted tiene algo mejor?-  
2D: mejor? ... tienes algo en plan señor brillante-  
Dale: ahora que lo dices... si-  
2D: pues que mal por que yo bien tuve la idea de ir a rescatar a Noodle a si que tu me obedeces a mi-  
Dale: si eso lo hubieras comentado antes mejor ni hubiera aceptado acompañarte-  
2D: no era obligatorio-  
Dale: a no?.. bien que rogabas para que te acompañara-  
2D: CLARO QUE NO!... y si no me sigues pues vete-  
Dale: BIEN!... yo encontrare a Noodle por mi cuenta-  
2D: y yo por la mía- ambos se empezaron a separar Daley por el camino izquierdo y 2-D por el camino derecho.

_En otro ladoooo..._

Boo: estas seguro de tomar esta decisión?- dijo Boogieman que estaba en el lado del copiloto  
M: la verdad... no lo se- dijo Murdoc fijando seriamente la mirada al camino mientras iba conduciendo.  
Boo: la volverás a traicionar?-  
M: OTRA VEZ CON ESO? ME ESTARÁS JODIENDO TODA LA VIDA CON ESO?-  
Boo: Murdoc ya te lo dije es tu ultima opción y es mejor que la tomes rápido antes de salir de este país-  
M: esque ya te lo dije... NO LO SE!-  
Boo: bueno yo te lo dije hay tu si vives el resto de tu vida con la culpa- Murdoc tenia una cara frustrada después de haberles dicho la verdad a Jamie, Damon y Tatto de que no irían a rescatar a Noodle, los tres estaban con caras largas hasta que Murdoc bajo la cabeza quitando la mirada del camino mientras seguía conduciendo y recordó lo que le había dicho Murdoc un día a Noodle cuando era solo una pequeña  
M:_ "te quiero y prefiero tu felicidad a mucho dinero"_- Murdoc al acordarse de esas palabras que le dijo a Noodle se puso un poco mas triste, hasta que Murdoc queda serio al volante un par de minutos hasta que levanta la cara y pronuncia.  
M: A LA MIERDA TODO!- los que se encontraban en la camioneta dirigieron la mirada a Murdoc.  
Boo: de que rayos hablas?-  
M: LO QUE DIJE INSECTO REPULSIVO!...A LA MIERDA TODO!... RESCATARE A NOODLE INCLUSO SI MUERO EN EL INTENTO!- antes de que los demás pudieran alegrarse y decirle una palabra de adulación a Murdoc, el puso freno bruscamente, después acelerar y salir disparado y dar la vuelta al sentido contrario otra vez en brusquedad, nadie se quejo por la brusquedad que aplico Murdoc al contrario se alegraron al saber que si irían por Noodle.

_Mientras..._.

Noodle se encontraba en un aeropuerto con su pasaporte en la mano, mientras hacia fila para abordar el avión, se puso a pensar si en irse y dejar a sus amigos era lo correcto, pero cuando se quería echarse para atrás y seguir con la búsqueda de sus amigos una señorita le pidió su pasaporte y Noodle no tuvo otra que dárselo y abordar su avión.

_En otro lado..._

Ashley: PERO QUE!?-  
P: esto no puede...-  
Cyborg: ser...- observaron que el Hotel en donde se hospedaron el día del accidente estaba medio derrumbado y no había nadie habitándolo.  
P: pensé que tal vez estuviera aquí-  
Cyborg: pues al parecer pensaste mal-  
Ashley: ahora que aras?-  
P: si la seguimos buscando por todo el pueblo?-  
Cyborg: y que pasa si no la encontramos?-  
Ashley: si...que hacemos si eso pasa?-  
P: bueno... mi única razón que doy para no encontrarla esque ella ya se fue por su cuenta-  
Cyborg: yo opino que se fue por su cuenta-  
Ashley: opino lo mismo-  
Cyborg: ya ahora que hacemos?-  
P: irnos por nuestra propia cuenta también-  
Ashley: QUE!?... espera Paula tal vez podamos... no se... vivir juntas?- Cyborg y Paula miraron confusas a Ashley.  
Cyborg: y como planeas que vivamos juntas?-  
Ashley: o déjenmelo a mi-

Continuara...


	6. No todos tienen un bonito destino

**Holaaaaaaaaaaaa no he muerto ni nada de eso estoy viva la escuela es la que no me perite subir mis fic (estúpida escuela te odio .) pero en fin ya estoy aquí y les traigo el capitulo 6 ojala les guste adiós :DD**

* * *

_Temporada 2._  
_Capitulo 6: No todos tienen un lindo destino._

Pasaron exactamente 3 años y cada quien tenia su vida, aunque 2-D, Daley, Murdoc, Boogieman, Damon y Jamie vivían juntos en un departamento no tan grande, el pequeño Tatto se había ido y nadie de los seis sabia a donde se fue.  
M: mierda... ya no hay cigarrillos...- renegaba Murdoc sentado en el sofá y alado de el se encontraba Damon  
D: que bien me estabas asfixiando-  
M: mejor para mi-  
2D: alguien no vio mis pastillas para el dolor de cabeza?-  
Dale: ni a quien le importara tus pastillas-  
2D: se me hace que fuiste tu dámelas ahora estúpido...-  
Dale: QUE YO QUE!... para que te quede claro yo no agarre nada!-  
2D: no digo-  
J: o vaya no hay día en que ustedes no peleen- respondió Jamie entrando a la sala y viendo como Daley y 2-D discutían.  
M: les gusta discutir-  
J: sigo sin entender como los encontraste-  
M: ya te lo repetí...-

_*Flashback* _

Murdoc iba manejando a una elevada velocidad mientras que los demás iban temblando sentados en sus asientos con la esperanza de vivir, hasta que Murdoc ve a Daley cruzando la calle y Murdoc pone freno haciendo que todos se caigan de sus asientos, el carro empuja a Daley y cae al suelo, Murdoc pensando que lo atropello bajo del carro rápidamente y encontró a Daley a salvo tirado, Murdoc lo ayudo a levantarse, para después subirse a la camioneta. Murdoc volvió a acelerar pero mas adelante vuelve a encontrarse a alguien pero ese alguien era 2-D que se cubría el rostro al ver que la camioneta estaba cerca del, Murdoc bajo malhumorado y lo jalo a la camioneta, para luego seguir su camino.

*Fin del Flashblack*

J: ya veo-  
M: por ahora estoy cansado iré a dormir-  
J: como sea-  
2D: al diablo iré a comprar otras pastillas- 2-D salio por la puerta cerrándola tras de si con furia.  
D: saben aveces me pregunto que paso con Russel-  
J: y con Noodle-  
M: ya el caso es que nosotros estamos vivos-  
J: que acaso no extrañas a Noodle?-  
M: mmmmm...a mira ya empezó mi programa favorito- agarro el control y encendió la televisión hasta que el programa se es interrumpido por una noticia, aparece una reportera que anuncia encontrarse en Francia.  
reportera: en estos momentos al parecer se le a visto a la guitarrista Noodle de la banda Gorillaz después de su retira y al parecer a tenido un gran accidente mientras iba en su motocicleta...- detrás de la reportera se puede apreciar a varios policías bloqueando el paso a los civiles mientras que en una ambulancia atendía a Noodle que estaba sentada en la orilla de la ambulancia... la reportera se acerca a ella y le pregunta...-señorita Noodle que es lo que a pasado-  
N: que a pasado?... nada no se meta en lo que no le importa-  
Reportera: pero se hiso una gran herida en la frente-  
N: bueno si tanto quieres saber... ese idiota se puso en mi camino- respondió Noodle señalando a un joven que se lo llevaban los policías.  
Reportera: pero ya lo detuvieron que opina de eso?-  
N: que opino?... que pregunta tan mas ridícula... ademas ya estoy mejor es solo una herida en frente y si me permiten me largo- dijo Noodle soltándose de las manos del medico que le limpiaba la herida y agarrando bruscamente su bolsa,mientras se retiraba y la reportera hiso la seña que cortara el vídeo y así se hiso.  
Murdoc, Jamie y Damon quedaron con la boca abierta al ver a Noodle estando en Francia y viendo le bastante molesta.  
J: no fui el único que vio eso cierto-  
M: no seas idiota en estos momentos-  
D: ahora que sabemos donde esta Noodle que hacemos?-  
M: bueno esperemos a que 2-D venga y le avisamos y tomamos el camino a Francia para encontrarla- Jamie y Damon aceptaron la propuesta de Murdoc hasta que cayo la noche y 2-D no avía regresado aunque ninguno se preocupo y fueron a dormir. Al día siguiente Murdoc después de bañarse y cambiarse bajo a la cocina y encontró a Damon comiendo cereal y Jamie tomando un batido de chocolate.  
M: retrasados no a regresado 2-D?-  
J: no vejete 2-D no a aparecido desde ayer-  
M: que!?... pues a donde carajos fue?-  
J: y porque me preguntas a mi si yo no se-  
M: saben creo que debemos bus... un momento- Damon y Jamie miraron confundidos a Murdoc y este hiso una seña de que lo siguieran y eso hicieron Murdoc fue a la sala agarro el control remoto de la televisión.  
D: que haces?-  
M: presiento que nuestras pregunta de donde esta 2-D...la respuesta la tiene la televisión- Murdoc la prendió y lo primero en ver fue ahora un reportero que estaba enfrente de una estación de policías.  
Reportero: en lo que se puede apreciar el cantante Stuart Pot o como se le puede llamar 2-D de la banda ya retirada Gorillaz, en la madrugada el joven cantante trato de robar un banco pero al sonar la alarma pudieron detenerlo a tiempo los policías le han echo algunas preguntas pero al parecer el no quiere responder ninguna de ellas, de ser así el joven Stuart Pot fue arrestado ahora no podrá salir amenos que alguien lo libere y este es la noticia de hoy...- Murdoc apago la televisión y se llevo la mano al rostro en seña de desesperado mientras que Damon y Jamie quedaron asombrados a la noticia,hasta que Daley entro a la escena.  
Dale: que pasa aquí?-  
M: larga historia...-

En otro ladoooo...

P: oye Cyborg me ayudaras a partir las zanahorias o no?-  
Cyborg: te dije que si...solo espérame busco un plato donde echar las zanahorias-  
P: buscar?... si tenemos muchos-  
Cyborg: si tienes razón...tenemos muchos platos pero sucios-  
P: rayos... Ashley puedes lavar un maldito plato mientras!?- Ashley apenas entraba a la cocina con una soda en la mano.  
Ashley: lavar? y... están cocinando?... no creen que es mas fácil pedir una pizza y ya?-  
P: no...ya pedimos mucha pizza en los últimos 3 años que vivimos aquí...en un departamento miserable solo nosotras tres-  
Ashley: y?-  
P: que ya me canse de la maldita pizza-  
Ashley: bueno entonces...comida china?-  
Cyborg: vamos Ashley no has comido nada nutritivo hace varios años-  
Ashley: hablas igual que mi mama-  
P: mira solo te pido que comas por una sola vez una sopa de verduras no te vas a morir con solo probarla-  
Ashley: ni en sueño voy a probarla pero si ustedes tanto quieren las jodidas verduras comansela ustedes dos pero yo ordenare pizza- reclamo Ashley agarrando su teléfono y saliendo de la cocina.  
Cyborg: estúpida...-  
P: maldita la hora en la que acepte que viviéramos juntas-  
Cyborg: es igualita a Murdoc... Murdoc-  
P: para ser sincera lo extraño a el y a los demás chicos-  
Cyborg: yo igual-  
P: crees que hayan encontrado a Noodle?-  
Cyborg: no se pero seria un milagro que la hayan encontrado-  
P: tienes razón...-

_Mientras..._

2-D se encontraba dentro de su celda estaba sentado en al cama con la cabeza baja y con los ojos llorosos mientras tarareaba la canción On Melancholy Hill asta que escucha unos pasos en el pasillo pero el no le tomo importancia hasta que escucha que alguien abre la puerta de su celda y es cuando levanta la cabeza de golpe asustando a la chica que traía puesto un vestido morado y cabello rojizo medio chino.  
2D: quien eres!?- pronuncio alegándose de la chica un poco  
?: vengo a hacerte una propuesta- respondió con una voz relajada y acercándose un poco a 2-D

_Continuara..._


	7. En busca de ellos

**Hola! como estan? espero que bien, bueno creo que no me queda mas que decir asi que hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy les va el capitulo 7 :DDD**

* * *

_Temporada 2._

_Capitulo 7: En busca de ellos. _

2D: quien eres y que clase de propuesta?- respondió un poco temeroso  
?: mi nombre es Alison y mi propuesta es liberarte a cambio de algo-  
2D: a cambio de que?-  
Ali: a cambio de que me vuelvas famosa- concluyo sentándose alado de 2-D  
2D: pero de que manera te vuelvo famosa?-  
Ali: de la manera que sepas-  
2D: pero después de salir de aquí necesito buscar a una persona en especial-  
Ali: a Noodle cierto?-  
2D: emm... si como supiste?-  
Ali: es la razón por la que estas aquí-

_*Flashback* _

2-D iba saliendo de la farmacia con sus pastillas en mano hasta que paso alado de una tienda de televisores, es cuando en ese preciso momento paso la noticia de donde se encontraba Noodle. 2-D al escuchar esa noticia pensó que seria un preciso momento para ir por ella, pero el problema fue que los demás estuvieran en desacuerdo, y lo peor fue que no le darían dinero para ir a buscarla así que pensó algo totalmente loco... y fue asaltar un banco, agarro su mascara que tenia en ese momento y consiguió quien sabe de que modo una pistola de juguete, al momento de entrar al banco y pasar con la cajera levanto la pistola de juguete.  
2D: arriba las manos!- pero hubo algo que no noto había seguridad justamente alado de el y los policías apuntaron a 2-D con sus armas mas reales.  
2D: jejeje mi error...creo que me voy- pero los policías ya lo habían tirado al piso mientras le retiraban la mascara y lo llevaban preso.

_*Fin del Flashblack*_

2D: no me hagas recordar ese momento-  
Ali: si fue algo demasiado ridículo lo que hiciste-  
2D: lo viste?-  
Ali: mas bien estuve hay-  
2D: que mal-  
Ali: entonces el trato esta echo?-  
2D: mmmm...supongo que si- ambos estrecharon la mano y Alison saco de su bolso una caja de cigarrillos y le ofreció uno a 2-D.  
Ali: gustas?-  
2D: no fumo-  
Ali: ya veo-  
2D: entonces en que momento me liberaras?-  
Ali: mm?...a es cierto ahora vuelvo iré a pagar para que te liberen-  
2D: de acuerdo-

_En otro lado..._

Ashley: rayos a que hora terminan!-  
P: Ashley si tu nos ayudaras a limpiar tu maldito chiquero ya estuvieras tocando el suelo!-  
Ashley: hacer limpieza no puede ser tan difícil- respondió de mal humor Ashely recostada sobre el sillón leyendo una revista.  
Cyborg: ME TIENES HARTA O EMPIEZAS A ENCARGARTE DE TI MISMA O ME ENCARGARE DE QUE NO DEJES RASTRO!-  
Ashley: que miedo tengo robot estúpida- Cyborg lanzo un gruñido y antes de querer lanzarse a ella Paula la detuvo.  
Cyborg: QUE HACES PAULA!?-  
P: evitando que hagas una estupidez-  
Cyborg: DESCUIDA SOLO LE QUITARE LA MALDITA CABEZA!-  
Ashley: tontas...- pronuncio en voz baja mientras se colocaba un cigarrillo en la boca y inundaba el cuarto con el humo del cigarrillo mientras Paula y Cyborg emepzaban a toser por el humo.

_Nuevamente en otro lugar..._

Alison ya había liberado a 2-D y justo cuando iban saliendo dela estación de policía varios reporteros se amontonaron alado de 2-D y Alison e le hicieron preguntas a 2-D.  
- joven Stuart nos podría decir porque la intención de asaltar un banco?-  
2D: por una razón importante-  
- se a quedado pobre?-  
2D: por supuesto que no!-  
- que a pasado con GoRiLLaZ?-  
2D: asuntos secretos-  
- quien es la joven que los acompaña?-  
2D: ella...pues ella es...-  
Ali: soy su novia- dijo interrumpiéndole alegremente mientras abrazaba el brazo de 2-D y el ponía cara de confucion.  
-Su novia?... que no su novia era la jovecita Noodle?-  
2D: emm...no es decir...-  
Ali: claro que no ella nunca fue su novia yo siempre fui su novia desde el inicio-  
- nos podría explicar como fue que se conocieron?-  
2D: esperen yo...-  
Ali: no hay tiempo para explicar lo siento pero el y yo nos vamos- Alison jalo a 2-D asta su automóvil y se fueron al instante.  
Después de esto Murdoc apago la televisión dejando a el ya los deas con la boca abierta por lo que acaban de ver.  
Dale: su no-novia?  
M: 2-D esta muerto si Noodle lo vio-

_Mientras..._

2-D se encontraba sentado ya dentro del avión mientras Alison guardaba su maleta después se sentó alado de 2-D.  
Ali: estas molesto?-  
2D: después de lo que dijiste como no estarlo-  
Ali: fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir-  
2D: mejor ni hubieras hablado-  
Ali: lo lamento olvida lo que dije y disfruta el vuelo- Ambos no se dirigieron la palabra en todo el viaje y después de varias horas llegaron a Francia al bajar del avión el celular de 2-D sonó y al momento contesto.  
2D: Hola?-  
M: DONDE CARAJOS ESTAS!-

_Continuara..._


	8. No solo es uno, van todos

**Hey perdona por apenas subir el capitulo empezare a hacer los capitulos mas seguido y esque estuve escuchando el mañana todo el dia antes y no me corto las venas por la tristesa D: okno bueno eso es todo hayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy les va :D**

* * *

_Temporada 2_  
_Capitulo 8: No solo es uno,van todo_s

2D: em Murdoc no te puedo decir en donde estoy-  
M: COMO CARAJOS NO!? ME DIRÁS EN ESTE MOMENTO!-  
2D: lo siento Murdoc iré hacer algo- en ese momento cuelga rápidamente.  
M: ese idiota se atrevió a colgarme-  
D: tranquilo Murdoc el sabe cuidarse-  
M: no es eso lo que me preocupa-  
J: entonces que es- Murdoc se acordó que en el celular de 2-D había puesto un rastreador así que verifico en donde se encontraba y cuando lo descubrió se quedo paralizado.  
Dale: Murdoc estas bien?-  
M: l-lo que me temía-  
J: que rayos paso?-  
M: 2-D fue a buscar a Noodle!-

_En otro lado..._

2D: y bien Alisson por donde empezamos a buscar?-  
Ali: buena pregunta y mi respuesta es que hay que buscar en departamentos-  
2D: departamentos?-  
Ali: claro tonto vamos- ambos buscaron en un edificio demasiado alto que tenia el mayor numero de apartamentos 2-D y Alisson entraron y en recepción preguntaron por Noodle el señor dijo que había una, 2-D lleno de esperanzas por verla fue a buscarla solo, cuando iba por uno de los pasillos vio a una joven con el mismo peinado y color de Noodle, 2-D grito su nombre y ella volteo, pero al ver a 2-D ella empezó gritar y lo abrazo dejando en duda a 2-D después le pidió un autógrafo y el le dio un autógrafo y después ella se fue llena de felicidad, 2-D se pregunto porque Noodle se comporto isa, en ese entonces el se puso a pensar de que tal vez ella no era Noodle por tres razones...  
1.-Esa chica era mas alta.  
2.- Esa chica tenia los ojos amarillos.  
3.- Definitivamente ella no era Noodle.  
2-D agacho la cabeza decepcionado y regreso a la salida en donde jalo a Alisson para irse preguntaron una vez mas en otro edificio pero no había nadie con ese nombre, hasta que encontraron uno mas elegante que lo que habían visto y mas grande, habia dos hombres de seguridad y 2-D al querer pasar los guardias le interrumpieron el paso.  
- este lugar es solo para famosos- pronuncio con dureza uno de los guardias  
2D: pero soy 2-D el cantante de la banda Gorillaz que no me reconocen?- los guardias se miraron confusos, 2-D lanzo un soplido y canto seriamente  
2D: I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad I got sunshine in a bag I'm useless...-  
- ahhh eres ese tal chico llamado 2-D de Gorillaz por que no lo dijiste antes- 2-D lanzo mala mirada hacia los guardias y cuando estaba apunto de entrar al edificio...  
Ali: ESPERA!- 2-D se volteo para mirarla  
2D: que pasa?-  
Ali: como de que pasa?... me dejaras aquí sola?-  
2D: pero tu no eres famosa-  
Ali: recuerdas el trato?-  
2D: o es verdad- 2-D se acerco a uno de los guardias y les dijo... - saben ella es actriz-  
- asi? y dime en cuantas series o películas a estado?-  
2D: em... iCarly?-  
- encerio?-  
2D: em... si solo que se pinto el cabello- los guardias miraron a Alisson de mala gana y respondieron.  
- no es ella- los guardias detuvieron a Alisson y ella empezó a retorcerse para que la soltaran asta que ella muerde a uno de ellos y se comienza un pleito, 2-D aprovecho a que Alisson estaba distraída y fue a recepción a preguntar por Noodle, el señor le dijo que si había una y se encontraba en la habitación 410. 2-D agradeció y fue corriendo asta aquella habitación, al llegar toco la puerta, pero no respondieron, toco dos veces mas fuerte, pero no abrían, toco aun mas fuerte, pero NADA!, dio una patada a la puerta con todas sus fuerzas pero tampoco abrió nadie. 2-D se sentó en el suelo enfrente de la puerta y quedo hay como 5 minutos, cuando estaba apunto de quedarse dormido escucho el elevador abrirse y volteo la mirada hacia la puerta del elevador, y de allí salio una joven con una falda amarilla y una playera blanca con toques de flores, se le apreciaba el cabello suelto, pero no se le podía ver la cara ya que venia agarrando una bolsa de papel con comida en ella, la chica salio del elevador y como ella no podía ver, estaba apunto de caer por un pequeño tropiezo pero 2-D la sostuvo a tiempo, la joven se levanto aun con la bolsa que le estorbaba en la cara...  
2D: espere déjeme ayudarla con esta...¿bolsa?-  
N: si gracias yo...- ambos se quedaron mirando como si apenas se hubieran conocido, 2-D pensaba que ella se había vuelto mas bonita y Noodle solo se sorprendió al verlo hay parado frente a ella.  
2D: eres tu?...eres mi Noodle?-  
N: s-si...- Noodle pensó rápidamente en lo que dijo y después lo retiro por un - es decir no.. no soy "tu Noodle"-  
2D: acabas de decir que si... ademas la Noodle que conozco tiene esos ojos verdes hermosos-  
N: bueno si soy yo Noodle...- 2-D se le dibujo una sonrisa enorme y cuando estuvo apunto de darle un beso, ella puso su mano entre su rostro.  
N: no te me acerques-  
2D: pero que dices?...por que no?-  
N: tu ya tienes novia-  
2D: QUE!?... de donde as sacado ese cuento-  
N: cual cuento?.. tu lo dijiste cuando saliste de la cárcel-  
2D: lo viste!?-  
N: claro las noticias son mundiales-  
2D: Noodle... lo que se dijo fue una farsa la chica de mi lado no es mi novio-  
N: enserio?-  
2D: por supuesto que no lo es...-  
Ali: 2-D!- 2-D se giro lentamente para ver si no era aquella persona pero al ver que si era esa persona no sabia que hacer, Alisson llego y abrazo del brazo a 2-D.  
Ali: no me vuelvas a deja sola tontito...- dijo abrazándolo mas fuerte  
2D: de que hablas...- respondió nervioso  
N: con que no lo es eh?- el se giro a ella mas nervioso que nunca  
2D: espera puedo explicarlo esto no es lo que tu...-  
N: déjate de mentiras y di la verdad!-  
2D: la verdad es que yo no estoy con ella-  
Ali: pero que mentiras dices?...yo soy tu novia por eso me dejaron pasar-  
2D: QUE!?-  
N: ya veo...-  
2D: espera Noodle- cuando 2-D se había zafado de Alisson para detenerla Noodle se volteo bruscamente...  
N: NI TE ATREVAS A TOCARME UN SOLO PELO IDIOTA!- ella se metió a su departamento y cerro la puerta enfrente de la cara de 2-D.  
Ali: pasa algo 2-D?- el se giro de repente  
2D: pero que te pasa... COMO TE ATREVES A DECIR ENFRENTE DE NOODLE QUE SEGÚN TU ERES MI NOVIA!?-  
Ali: ah? ella era Noodle?...mmm se ve diferente-  
2D: y lo tomas a la ligera!-  
Ali: ya se le pasara solo deja que su enojo desaparezca y para mañana estarán juntos-  
2D:... estas segura?-  
Ali: claro!... ahora hay que hospedarnos en un hotel porque ya esta anocheciendo-  
2D: de acuerdo vamos- Alisson salio aprisa del edificio agarrando a 2-D de la mano salieron del edificio, mientras que Noodle los veía salir agarrados de la mano desde su ventana, ella apretó las cortinas que cubrían la ventana con fuerza, mientras Noodle derramaba lagrimas lentamente y rompía la seda fina de la cortina.

_Continuara..._


End file.
